


Big Brother

by evanescentdawn



Series: Klelijah [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, hurt elijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: They were out in the woods, laughing, testing their powers against each other when the Wolves came.It happened all so—fast.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Klelijah [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Big Brother

_For the fic prompt: "It should be healing," Klaus snaps. Elijah is shaking beneath his hands, a gaping wound in his side. "Why isn't it healing?"_

“I.. don’t know.” Rebekah says beside him. “I don’t _know_!” She closes her eyes in pain, visibly tightening her fingers around their brothers’ wrists. 

It’s been thirty minutes. He should have healed ages ago. Niklaus didn’t notice at first, mind racing from the run they had. He had turned towards Elijah and he was— 

Rebekah presses her forehead down to Elijah’s arms.

“...It wasn’t supposed to go like this, Nik.” She whispers, voice cracking.

No, it wasn’t. They were out in the woods, laughing, testing their powers against each other when the Wolves came. It happened all so—fast.

Niklaus bites down on his cheek. Doesn’t offer any words. Turns his attention back to his brother laying in his lap. The boiling festering, red harsh bite on his left, just below his ribcage. Niklaus had given him his blood to the point of fainting and still, still. He had waited but Elijah wouldn’t—

He’s alive. That much, Niklaus can see.

But for how long?

Mother said, they’ll be invisible. Immortal. With the oak tree cut down and burned, there’s nothing left to defeat them (except Father). And yet. _Yet_.

Here is Elijah, suffering from a wolf bite.

Time hadn’t felt this long since Niklaus turned.

He brushes Elijah’s hair back, so mindful aware of where his fingers are, not wanting to accidently to stumble into his brother’s mind. Into his darkest moments, plagued by poison of the bite—like Rebekah had. She was wetting his forehead to see if it would help with the fever and had stumbled out of his memories, shaken. Niklaus didn’t ask what she saw.

(He’s scared of what he’ll find—if all his prickling doubts and nightmares are all true.)

“Elijah...” He breathes. Pleading.

Niklaus doesn’t know what he’ll do if his brother doesn’t wake up. This situation is so dangerously similar like what happened years ago.

How would their world shatter this time if they had lost another brother to the wolves?

(And to Niklaus.)


End file.
